You Poison Me
by ihavesecrets
Summary: When you're drunk, you're true colors come out; sometimes, the colors aren't the best ones. Some of the boarders made a mistake, breaking everyones' hearts and breaking their own in the process. Nina's older brother falls in love with his best friend and secrets get out. Is this good or a bad thing? And who is Melody? This is a rewritten version of: 'Summer: Season of Drama'


_**Why, hello everyone! It's been a while since you've last seen me, hasn't it? Well, sorry! I wanted to take the week off from Fan Fiction, and the next thing I knew, four months passed! Time really does fly, as you grow older… if you count being thirteen old…**_

…

_**Anyways, before we get onto the story, I have one quick announcement:**_

_**THIS IS A REWRITTEN VERSION OF 'SUMMER: SEASON OF DRAMA'**_

_**I know a lot of people liked the story, but I wasn't feeling that exact storyline anymore—know what I mean? But that doesn't matter anymore, because I'm back and ready to start writing again! **_

_**Now, without further ado… here is the first chapter of… **_

"_**You Poison Me"**_

* * *

_The girl's dorms were full of gasp and wide eyes:_

_Did they really just hear that?_

"_I'm sorry," she said, "I really am; I don't know what I was thinking that night. The alcohol and heroin probably got to me, and he was just standing there and then-"_

_The girl cut her off, "I fucking hate you. How the hell could you do this to me? You knew we were having relationship problems and they were finally were getting solved!" _

"_I'm sorry," she repeated, "Nina, I really am. But I'm not the only one to blame, and you know that!"_

"_I know."_

_By now, tears were running down her face. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. _

"_Then why are you only yelling me? You should go yell at him too!" _

"_I will. How the fuck could you do that?" she asked, getting off of the bed._

"_Nina, I said I'm sorry! What else can I do?" the girl pleaded. _

"_Amber Jane Millington, you're pregnant! Not only did you hurt me, you hurt Mick! You worked so hard to get Fabian and me together, and then you go and sleep with him? What the fuck were you thinking? I don't give a damn that you were drunk!"_

"_That's so unfair Nina!" she complained, standing up, "I was DRUNK!"_

"_So what? You know what they say; you're true colors come out when you're drunk!"_

_The room was silent; the Anubis House boarders all stared at each other._

"_Millington," Jerome started, sighing, "When you said you had something to tell us, you really meant it. You bloody ass bastard." _

_The tall blonde stood up and wrapped his arms around the sobbing American._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered, and kissed her forehead. _

"_Why is everyone yelling at me?" she screamed, "I WAS FUCKING DRUNK AND SO WAS FABIAN!"_

_Timidly, Mara stood up:_

"_Amber, you broke Nina and Micks' hearts. Are you happy? We were all drunk, but no one else went and cheated! You are calling Mick right now and telling him everything."_

_Nina took a deep breath in and spoke up: "I'm going to kill him. Amber, I thought we were friends."_

_The blonde looked at her, "we are."_

"_Friends don't do that too friends," she said._

_Jerome wrapped his arms tighter around her._

"_I'm going to honest: Nina is like my little sister—we've gone through shit in our lives, we understand each other and you are a lowlife. Have fun raising your child without any support from anyone."_

_He walked out of the room, his arms still tightly wrapped around her, leaving Amber alone with the rest of the house. She looked at Alfie, begging for help or… just something. _

"_You suck Amber Millington," Alfie said, walking towards the door, "and to think, I used to be in love with you." _

_He motioned for Mara to follow and she quickly did so. He reached for her hand and dragged her out of the room. Patricia was the only left in the room:_

"_Have you told Fabian yet?" she asked, fixing the laces on her boot. _

_The blonde shook her head, "no."_

"_You should probably tell him, before you tell Mick; that way he isn't shocked like we were."_

"_Yeah, I should." _

"_Then start dialing—because he's in America, the time difference will make it harder to call him later."_

_Amber walked towards her desk and picked up her pink cellphone, "Trixie, why aren't you yelling at me like everyone else? Don't you think I'm a bastard or something?"_

"_You are," Patricia clarified, "and what else is there to be said? Everyone else said what I was thinking, and why should I waste anymore breath on you? And don't call me Trixie."_

_She got off of the rocking horse and walked towards the door, pausing to look at Amber once more. _

"_I said I'm sorry…" the blonde mumbled to herself, before sitting back onto her bed. _

_In the background, she could hear the faint sobs of her crying friend and the yells of people._

"_AMBER JANE MILLINGTON, COME DOWN HERE AT ONCE!" their housemother—Trudy—screams up the stairs. _

* * *

**That was a very, very short chapter—I know and I am so sorry! I want to finish writing the rest of the chapters for '**_**Secrets of Anubis' **_**and hopefully have one up tonight! **

**Thank you for reading and I will update this week with a much longer chapter! **

**Love you all! **


End file.
